


There are more interesting things than watching paint dry

by hardticket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premise was to write a Mating Games entry about watching paint dry. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are more interesting things than watching paint dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts).



“Are we actually sitting here watching paint dry?” Stiles asks for the seventh time in the last ten minutes. “This is our life now. We watch paint dry. I've turned into a person who sits and watches paint dry.” 

”Stiles, you know we have to wait for it to dry so we can start the second coat before the stencils” Derek says calmly.

“Oh of course, can’t forget that second coat,” Stiles rolls his eyes and stares harder at the paint drying on the wall in front of him.

It’s quiet for about thirty seconds. 

“Derek! I'm bored. Make me unbored,” Stiles whines.

“Make you unbored?” Derek’s eyebrows do a complicated scrunch, “Next you’ll tell me it’s your unbirthday.” 

“Ha, you made a funny,” Stiles sticks out his tongue, “I'm dying laughing here. Wait while I make this down in my journal”

“Ha, fucking, Ha,” Derek rolls his eyes and continues to stare at the drying paint.

“These fumes have to be making you loopy. They’re making me loopy and I don’t even have all the werewolfy, supermojoy senses.” Stiles twirls his paintbrush around on the drop cloth he’s sitting on, getting light green paint spattered everywhere.

“Hey. stop that. You’re making a mess.” Derek grumbles.

“What? It’s not like it matters.” Stiles says, “And besides, you didn't answer my question. ‘fess up!”

“If I answer will you shut up?” Derek pulls his hand through his hair and rubs his face.

“Maybe, I might even tell you, you just got paint in your hair” 

Derek throws his paintbrush at Stiles.

* * *

  
  
**_An indeterminate amount of paint drying time later_ **   
  


* * *

“So, you wanna do it?”

Derek looks him straight in the eyes and dead-pans, “Who says romance is dead?”

“That wasn't a no…” Stiles grins and slides across the floor to Derek’s side. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Derek pulls Stiles into straddle his lap and starts kissing his neck. 

“Because you can’t get enough of this sexy bod?” Stiles kisses him and licks into his mouth as he settles into Derek’s lap thighs bracketing his body. 

“Yeah, totally the sexy bod,” Derek runs his fingers down Stiles side and ruck's up his paint stained t-shirt until he reaches soft, smooth skin, “I've been hot for your bod for years.”

Stiles giggles into Derek’s neck, “that would explain a lot,” he loops his arms around Derek’s neck and runs his long fingers through his dark, short hairs getting caught in the dying paint speckled throughout the strands. 

“I never thought I would find painting sexy but I think I'm starting to see the appeal,” Stiles whispers and he rocks into the cradle of Derek’s hip. His dick rubbing against Derek’s thigh through the layers of their clothes.

Derek pulls Stiles in closer and pushes up into his rocking motion as the both settle into a steady rhythm. His own clothed dick rubbing into the groove of Stiles thigh.

“Yeah, like that, just a little harder,” Stiles breathes. 

Stiles reaches between them and pops the button on Derek’s jeans pushing his hand into his underwear and pulling out Derek’s hard dick. Stiles rubs his fingers over the head and smears pre-cum down the shaft creating just enough slick to make it good. 

“I love your dick,” Stiles babbles, “like I mean really love it. You have no idea. It’s just the right size and fits just right into my hand and you make the most awesome noises when I do this,” Stiles twists his wrist just so and Derek let’s out a high pitched whine, “Hottest thing ever, like for real, want to hear it all the time.”

“Stiles for the love of god. Just shut up and come already!” Derek licks his palm and reaches into Stiles sweat pants gives two sure tugs on his dick and Stiles stiffens and comes in his arms without a word. 

Derek ruts into Stiles lax hand once more and comes between them.

They both go orgasm hazy for a few minutes. Neither wanting to move. Just bask in the afterglow. 

“It’s your fault we waited to paint the nursery till the last minute anyway,” Stiles grins as he stands up and shimmies out of his paint stained pants. He walks into their bedroom his naked ass peeking out from beneath his shirt tails.

Derek makes a small whimper and stares at him as he leaves the room. It takes him all of ten seconds to rush after into their bedroom.


End file.
